


Please Don't Bite

by letterstospace



Series: 5sos one shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But also, Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Michael, Teasing, degradation kink, lap grinding, like whore and slut and similar, really it's about michael being slutty, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstospace/pseuds/letterstospace
Summary: "Michael." I hissed warningly. He looked up at me, his green eyes looking big and innocent - which was very far from the truth."Take it into your fucking mouth."Michael smirked, as much as he could with his lips around my dick but I could see his mouth twitch and the crinkles around his eyes and then he pulled off. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you mean?"





	Please Don't Bite

"Come here, finally." I hastily unzipped my jeans and tugged them down. Michael came crawling up to me, already on his knees. He had thrown his jacket somewhere on the ground but he kept his shirt on, I could only see his pale skin around his collarbones. My boxers fell down to the pile of jeans and I let out a sigh of relief, my erection finally no longer restrained.

Michael positioned himself in front of me and when he took my dick in his hand, stroking it up and down, I couldn't help it. The first touch after the last hour of pent up frustration made me groan loudly but I immediately tried to contain any more sounds from leaving me.

"Someone seems desperate", Michael chuckled. I wanted to tell him to shut up but he took the tip of my cock in his warm, wet mouth and sucked lightly and I hissed through my teeth. When I looked down I could see the shadow of his eyelashes and his full red lips stretching around me.

"Ugh yes, just like that." I bucked my hips to let him know to take more. But he didn't, he continued to suck the head, giving me little spurts of pleasure but not enough.

"Michael." I hissed warningly. He looked up at me, his green eyes looking big and innocent - which was very far from the truth.

"Take it into your fucking mouth."

Michael smirked, as much as he could with his lips around my dick but I could see his mouth twitch and the crinkles around his eyes and then he pulled off. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you mean?"

I growled, he was the one who made me hard and embarrassed me in front of the other boys. He sat next to me at lunch and I almost choked when I had felt his hand creeping up on my dick. At first he had only ghosted his fingertips over the fabric of my skinny jeans but then he started palming me and applied more pressure to my already hardening dick and I had let out a moan accidentally which of course had Luke and Calum looking at me like I lost my mind. Michael had kept a steady hand on my crotch, making sure I got really hard but never did he unzip my pants and made contact with where I really wanted it.

The whole ordeal lasted 10 minutes until our lunch break was over and Luke and Calum disappeared saying something about going to meet fans outside the venue and I was left with a fucking boner in public and with no idea how to get rid of it. Michael had removed his hand and smiled mischievously at me and then said in a disguisedly sweet voice, faking innocence: "Oh Ash, if I were you I'd take care of that."

Oh, he knew exactly what he did. And for some reason he wanted to test me, push me around and precede control. As if he was just waiting for me to make him pay for it. I saw it in his eyes, he wanted it. And I couldn't wait to feel his red, plump lips around me, just sadly, Michael decided to keep being a tease.

But I wasn't going to take anymore of it.

I gripped his hair and yanked him off my dick, a trail of saliva connected from my dick to his mouth that stood wide open, surprised by my rough action. "I'm not here for your little teasing games so either you're gonna take my cock into your pretty little mouth and suck it like a good boy right now or I'm gonna find another hole to stick my cock in, do you understand?"

Michael looked at me with wide eyes, his pupils blown and dark. "Yes f-fuck, I understand." His voice went an octave higher than normal and he rushed to get into his former position, his hot breath ghosting around the tip of my cock. I glanced down and his own arousal was straining in his tight jeans. This turned him on, who would've thought?

He hollowed out his cheeks to get more inside, a good five inches disappearing inside his mouth. I groaned, his mouth was warm and perfect. He bopped his head up and down and pumped the rest of my cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand, never breaking eye contact with me. He worked himself up to take more and more of my length until it almost hit the back. It was so fascinating to watch and I couldn't wait to feel my cock deep in his throat.

"Yes...just a little bit more, can you do that for me?" Michael nodded and I tangled my hands in his hair to guide him and gently push him down further until his throat constricted around me and his gag reflex set in.

It proved to be more diffcult than I've thought, my dick wasn't even fully inside his mouth when he gasped from the lack of breathing and I had to let him go. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes it's just...you're so big."

I couldn't help but laugh. The laugh turned into an appreciative smile when I looked down at him, his mouth was smeared with spit and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He looked sinfully beautiful.

"Are you able to take it all or are you gonna quit?" Michael vehemently shook his head. "I can do it, I'm a big boy." Typical, stubborn Mike, he always felt like he needed to prove himself but this time I definitely wasn't going to protest.

I stroked his rosy cheek. "Yes, you are 'cos only big boys can suck big cocks." Oh god, I was getting way too much into this.

He grabbed my sensitive cock and ran his hands down a vein. I shuddered, damn I just wanted a release.

As if he heard my thoughts he went down and wrapped his lips around my length and I grabbed his hair again and pushed him down until my whole cock disappeared in his mouth. A choked noise emitted from Michael but I kept going until I finally hit the back of his throat. I bucked forward a bit and Michael gagged again, I closed my eyes in bliss of the sound.

I kept my hand around the back of his head and pushed him down so that his nose was flat against my stomach, pressing against my pubic hair and I knew it was getting harder for him to breathe.

I pushed forward one more time, earning another choked gasp from him and then proceeded to fuck his face. My one hand was entangled in his hair, tugging roughly and the other held his cheek, I could feel my dick sliding in and out and his fingertips were scratching at my thighs.

I almost didn't want to stop but I thrusted one last time in his mouth and then let go off his face and slipped my cock out of the warm cavern of his mouth. Michael wheezed loudly and a trail of saliva followed his lips from the head of my cock and I smiled in satisfaction. "Such a good boy."

I allowed him to calm down for a moment before I grabbed his chin and wiped away some of the spit and made him look up at me. "Now you're going to let me have my cock one last time in your mouth to make me cum, okay?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded. I purposefully put it as a question, even though this was some sort of power play I wanted him to know he could still say no. But Michael didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around my cock again. He swirled his tongue around, bopping his head while pumping the rest with his hands.

I didn't like to moan, I liked to be vocal in the bedroom in different ways, but when Michael gripped my balls in his hands I went almost weak in the knees. "Oh fuck." I could practically feel him smirking and as much as I wanted to I decided not to shove my cock deep down his throat again.

He started sucking my tight balls in his mouth, one after the other while his hand was jerking off my dick. I knew it wasn't going to take much more for me to cum.

He went back to sloppily sucking my cock until I felt a twitch in my abdomen, signaling my approaching climax. "Michael, I...I'm gonna cum."

He pulled off, spit drooling over his chin and over my cock, making me whine and the question that followed made me want to fuck him on that floor right then and there. "Where do you wanna cum?" He stared up at me expectantly, ready and excited for anything that I was gonna pick. I once again wondered where that slutty behavior came from.

I could cum in his warm mouth, watch him swirl it around and swallow it. Or I could cum on his pretty face or stain his clothes, watching him be appalled but secretly loving it. Decisions, decisions.

I wrapped my hand around my cock and aimed it at his face. "Face, I want to cum on your face." I could still do the other thing another time, I reasoned. He obliged and positioned himself so that I had the best shot. I was so close, so-

I groaned deeply and clenched my eyes shut. An overwhelming sense of euphoria was washing over me, my mind going blank for a moment.

I lazily pumped my cock and after a few seconds I slowly opened my eyes to see Michael's face basically dripping in cum and took a moment to admire him. The white liquid stained his cheeks and mouth, a bit on his tongue that he stuck out and some of it even stained his eyelids and forehead. It was a truly pornographic sight.

"You look beautiful baby."

He smiled and swallowed the white that landed on his tongue. "Your cumslut."

I raised my eyebrows and lifted my boxers from the ground and put them on. "Cumslut huh? That's what you like to be called? You like your face dripping in cum and your mouth full of it, yeah? Next time I'll make sure to fill you with my cum everywhere. Next time I won't spare your ass."

Michael was groaning, robbing back and forth on the floor, scraping his knees and through his skinny jeans I could see an obvious hard on. He got hard just from sucking me off and the dirty talk. "A...Ashton please."

"You want me to do something?"

His face was contorted to an aroused and slightly painful expression, looking at me with pleading eyes. I put on my pants again, ignoring the blond boy in front of me for a moment.

"I don't think I have to do anything, you can cum on your own." Michael let out a whine, his voice hoarse from the cocksucking. "No please, I need you."

He kept rubbing back and forth, his hand in his pants, desperately trying to create tension. He gripped his cock through his underwear and I grunted in dissatisfaction from seeing him touching himself but I would let him do that at least.

"Okay, you can take off your pants but I want you to grind on my lap and you're only allowed to come from that and my dirty talk, no touching, are we clear?"

Michael nodded frantically and wasted no time in pulling off his tight black jeans and tossed them next to him. I sat on the chair that was in the room and Michael straddled my legs and started robbing back and forth on my clothed knee. A relieved, high moan left his mouth. "Good boy," I praised.

"You take orders so well, you do everything you're told. That's a good little slut. And what a slut you are, wanting my cock so badly and my cum decorating your face. I bet that's not enough for you, you also want my cock inside your tight little hole. I bet you finger yourself to the thought of that. Do you cum thinking of that? Of me fucking your ass and not stopping until I'm satisfied and filling you up?"

High pitched moans came flowing out of his mouth in approval, he was slowly rocking against me, his eyes closed. There was still some dried cum stained on his face and I thought I'd never seen something more beautiful. I groped his butt and let my hand come down in one harsh slap. The force sent Michael forward and an even louder moan left his lips, his cock leaking precome down through his boxers.

"Does that turn you on? Knowing I only use you for my pleasure and completely disregard yours, that I couldn't care less about you? That you're just a useless slut, begging to get fucked, thriving off of it?"

"Yes Ashton I do, I'm just a useless slut." My cock was twitching again in my pants at his confirmation of my own words while his dick was rubbing against mine as well. I groaned at the sensitive feeling, I wasn't going to get hard again but the pressure was still more than enough to stimulate me.

His thrusts became more erratic and his breaths short-clipped. "Ash, I'm-"  
"-I know, let go princess."

He grunted and then screamed lightly as he shuddered against me, painting the insides of his underwear white. When he finished riding out his high against my thigh he opened his eyes and smiled at me droopily. I cupped his cheeks and smeared some of my cum off it with my thumb. "How are you baby?"

He leaned his head on my shoulder, dropping his weight on me. "I'm good, really, really good." I cradled his exhausted body in my lap, which was harder than I thought. Despite all, he was still a 6'1 grown man but right now he was my little baby.

"I just came in my boxers and now they're sticky." Michael said and scrunched up his nose. How could he be so adorable?

"You did great." I told him and rested my chin on his head.

"But it's icky." He turned to me, his nose still scrunched up. I snorted. "We're gonna clean up, let's just stay here right now."

A comfortable silence fell over us, with both of us getting sleepy but before Michael could fall asleep (and he loved doing that in random places, like people's laps) I ushered him up to go to the bathroom.

He came back, face clean of any spurts and wearing a new pair of boxers. He smiled at me when he caught me looking at him, he was grabbing his skinny jeans and put them on again.

I awkwardly fiddled with my hands, suddenly feeling nervous. "So...is this gonna stay between us?" I asked him and he furrowed his eyebrows for a second until his eyes widened.

"Oh."

I stared at him and waited for a more satisfying answer. A few seconds passed and he grabbed a water bottle from the stand and headed towards the exit but before he left he turned around once again and faced me.

"I don't know but there's no harm in talking to Luke and Calum about it and in telling them what a cumslut I am, they already know." He winked and turned around and seconds later I heard the door slam shut, leaving me flabbergasted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please boost my confidence because I don't feel very confident about it. So if you can, leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
